falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Left Coalition
|ideology = Majority: Social Democracy Eco-Socialism Communism Minority: Democratic Socialism|position = Centre-left to Far-left|seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies|seats1 = |colorcode = #690000|logo = |colours = Dark Red Gold Black|newspaper = 'ULC News Office'}}United Left, also known as the United Left Coalition or simply the ULC, is a Left-wing political party founded by the young protester Alberto Garzón in Zarantin in 572AER. The party was created to separate state from religion and create a fairer tax system for the worker's and protect the rights of the soldiers, who Garzón refers to as "The Heroes of our Nation." History Founding The United Left Coalition was founded in 572AER by Zarantin local civilian, Alberto Garzón and many of his closest friends and neighbours, some of which who committed to public protesting before the party's creation and some who were even members of different left-wing parties. 573AER Leadership election and formation of the Committees In 573AER, to ensure his leadership his acceptable by the party members and to get a deputy leader, a general-secretary and a party spokesperson elected. Alberto Garzón had won the leadership contest by 75.3% of the vote. To become leader, you need at least 50% of the vote, at least 25% of the vote to become deputy leader, at least 15% of the vote to become general-secretary and at least 10% of the vote to become party spokesperson. Although a deputy leader and general secretary was not elected, Cayo Lara, who came 2nd in the leadership contest, was elected as the party spokesperson/press secretary. Out of the leadership election, the different factions elected their own faction leaders. Alberto Garzón was elected leader of the Social Democratic, Democratic Socialist, Communist and Socialist factions and Cayo Lara was elected leader of the Eco-Socialists, Trade Unionists and Green Politics factions. The factions led by Garzón formed the 1st Committee, also known as the High Committee, and the factions led by Lara formed the 2nd Committee, also known as the Central Committee. Structure and candidacy Leader The Leader of the United Left Coalition is the most senior politician within the United Left Coalition in the Falleen Empire. Since the party's formation on 19th January 572AER, the office has been held by Alberto Garzón, who is a candidate for the 575AER federal election for Zarantin East. Deputy Leader The Deputy Leader of the United Left Coalition is a senior politician in the United Left Coalition. The office is currently unoccupied and not held by anyone. The party's first Deputy Leader has yet to be elected in the future. General Secretary The General Secretary is the most senior employee of the United Left Coalition. The office is currently unoccupied and not held by anyone. The party's first General Secretary has yet to be elected in the future. Press Secretary/Spokesperson The Spokesperson, also known as the Press Secretary, is a senior employee of the United Left Coalition. Since the party's first leadership election on 14th December 573AER, the office has been held by Cayo Lara, who is a candidate for the 575AER federal election for Zarantin North. Candidates for Leadership Elections In 575AER, the ULC agreed on a new electoral system where the Leader and Deputy Leader of the party is elected in seperate elections, and the General-Secretary, Spokesperson and Party Whip is nominated by the Deputy Leader and Appointed by the Leader. To run for leadership or deputy leadership, a member must do the following: # Be an MP. # Be nominated by at least 1 other MP # Recieve at least 15% of the Party Parliamentary vote to run for the overall party leadership/deputy leadership contest. Membership To become a member, people must pay an entry fee of 20 fall and pay 10 fall every year. The money is used for the party's campaign efforts. Once a person has joined a party, they are required to select a faction. The main factions are: Social Democrats, Democratic Socialists, Eco-Socialists, Communists, Green Politicians, Trade Unionists and Socialists. Electoral Records Category:The Imperial Constitution